memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed asteroid belts
List of unnamed asteroid belts. Deneva system's asteroid belt This unnamed asteroid belt was the reason why the colony of Deneva was established in the 22nd century. Freighters made regular trips carrying supplies to the asteroid belt for the miners and bringing cargo out. ( ) Gamma Canaris asteroid belt This unnamed asteroid belt contained approximately seven thousand bodies of sizes running from types "A" to "N," with approximately 34% of the bodies of atmosphere types "H" to "M." ( ) Gamma Quadrant asteroid belt This asteroid belt, located in the Gamma Quadrant near the Bajoran wormhole, was part of Miles O'Brien's and Jadzia Dax's search for the crash landed runabout in 2369. ( ) Hromi Cluster asteroid belt This asteroid belt was located in the Hromi Cluster. In 2366, the Gatherer Brull suggested a heading of 343-mark-72, which would take the through the center of this belt. Wesley Crusher, manning the conn station, suggested a heading which would avoid the belt, with the ship only losing 12.1 minutes at warp seven. This suggestion was carried through. ( ) Pilot training This unnamed asteroid belt, located in the Delta Quadrant, was navigated by the while Tom Paris trained Icheb and Q, Junior to pilot a starship. ( ) Pursuit of Harry Mudd This unnamed asteroid belt, located near Rigel XII, had a Shiller rating of three-five. On stardate 1329.8, the chased an unidentified J class vessel into this asteroid belt. After the ship overheated its engines, it went adrift inside the belt, only to be destroyed after an asteroid hit the ship dead center. ( ) Pursuit of Orion vessel In 2270, the followed a trail of radioactive waste, or radioactive residue, left behind by an Orion vessel to the middle of this asteroid belt, where the two ships had an encounter. The asteroids in this belt were composed of an unique explosive mineral combination, which when they impacted with another asteroid, resulted in an explosion. ( ) Pursuit of Species 8472 This asteroid belt, located in the Delta Quadrant, was the location that two Hirogen s pursued a lone Species 8472 bio-ship to make his last stand. Once in the belt, the Species 8472 individual held position above an asteroid and left his ship, where he was pursued. ( ) Sol system asteroid belt This unnamed asteroid belt was where Chakotay conducted part of his pilot training while in Starfleet Academy. His freshman year, he took his basic flight training in North America, and then he "went to Venus for a couple of months to learn how to handle atmospheric storms and then (he) dodged asteroids for a semester in the belt". ( ) Trellium asteroid belt This asteroid belt was located in the Delphic Expanse. The asteroids in this belt were filled with trellium as discovered by the crew of in 2153. In this belt, the Vulcan combat cruiser Seleya was trapped and later destroyed. ( ) Nekrit Expanse asteroid field This asteroid field was located at coordinates 113 mark 7 in the Nekrit Expanse. In 2373, Commander Chakotay and Ensign passed by this asteroid filed when attempting to return to ''Voyager'', but was diverted to a nearby planet. ( ) Talaxian asteroid field This asteroid field, which was home to a group of Talaxians, was discovered by Voyager in 2378. ( ) Unnamed asteroid belts